Michael Afton
Michael Afton (also known as Mike Schmidt and Eggs Benedict) is the main protagonist of ''Sister Location'' and[[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator| Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator]], as well as presumably FNaF 1 ''and [[Five Nights at Freddy's 4|''4]]. He is the son of William Afton, and brother to Elizabeth Afton, and possibly either the brother of the Crying Child (Older Brother) or the Crying Child himself. Biography Sister Location He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals and by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. He has been revealed to be the player in the final cutscene of Custom Night, where he seems to have a British accent. In Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. On night 1, Michael arrives at Circus Baby's, and HandUnit welcomes him, showing him how to check the animatronics' stages, and if they are not in their proper places, he must shock them to put them back on their stage. Michael successfully shocks Ballora and Funtime Foxy, but fails to shock Baby. On night 2, Michael checks Ballora and Foxy, but when he checks Baby, the controlled shocks do not work, requiring HandUnit to shut down the system. Baby begins to speak to him, and tells him to hide beneath the desk. After surviving the Bidybabs, Michael crawls through Ballora Gallery, avoiding her by listening for her music. He then reaches the Breaker Room, where he restarts all the systems while playing audio to keep Funtime Freddy from attacking him. Michael then leaves Circus Baby's. On night 3, Michael returns, checking Ballora and Funtime Foxy. He then runs through Funtime Auditorium while avoiding Funtime Foxy. Michael reaches Parts and Service, where he performs a repair on Freddy, and catches Bon Bon in order to get Freddy's second power module. When he returns through Funtime Auditorium, Foxy attacks him, knocking him out. On night 4, Michael wakes up in a springlock suit. Baby begins talking to him, explaining she kidnapped him. Then, two technicians enter the building, and send Ballora to the Scooping Room, where Michael is. He then gets to witness Ballora get scooped. He then has to survive an attack of Minireenas. On night 5, Michael checks the stages, only to see two hanged technicians. He then returns through Funtime Auditorium, and enters Parts and Service, to see a lifeless Circus Baby. She explains that she is pretending and something bad happened that day. He then enters a random number sequence into a keypad that flips out of of Baby's left central faceplate. After entering the passcode, Michael gets a chip from her upper armplate so she can communicate with him after she's been scooped. Michael sends Baby to the Scooping Room. She then instructs him to go back into Funtime Auditorium and follow her instructions. Once Michael completes Baby's instructions, he is in the Scooping Room. Baby reveals that her helping him was actually part of a plot so she could use him as a host body for Ennard. Transformation After beating a Custom Night on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret cutscene, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Mike In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and Michael gets revived while all of the Ennard`s eyes show up in the sewer. Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to Springtrap. * "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you." After this, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. Looking in the background, you see the words "Fazbear's Fright." Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Some time after Fazbear's Fright burnt down, Michael took the job of manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. As well as working on the Pizzeria itself, Michael was also tasked with salvaging vintage animatronics which had appeared in the back alley, supposedly for parts. The first of these was Molten Freddy. Over the next few days, these included Springtrap, Scrap Baby, and Lefty. While in his office, Michael fended off the Animatronics, by luring them with sounds. On the final night, Mike's boss revealed that the Pizzeria was a trap for all the remaining animatronics, with Mike luring them around the labyrinthine vents in circles. Henry praised Michael as his "brave volunteer", telling him that, while there had been a way out, he knew Michael did not want it. Henry then burnt the Pizzeria to free the souls, including Michael who finally died. This game also implies that the reason Michael came back to life after being scooped was due to being injected with a substance called Remnant by the scooper, which broke down at high temperatures, explaining how Mike could finally be free after the fire. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, reading messages in red pen in'' the ''Survival Logbook, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the Survival Logbook. He is a talented artist as seen from the many drawings on the logbooks pages drawn in red pen, he has a nasty habit of chewing bubblegum as seen on one of the questions, he is quite sarcastic as seen from numerous shrewd comments written about the company, and is also fit for exercising around the block and wanting to join a self defense class as seen on a filled in question. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location are as of yet unknown, though it's possible that he was attempting please his father and set Elizabeth free from Baby. Appearance After not having his appearance shown in gameplay, aside from a sillouette, his appearance is revealed in the four secret Custom Night minigames of'' Sister Location''. He is represented as a Caucasian man with a purple shirt, bright blue eyes and a large grin. Michael Afton's skin color becomes more and more rotten and purple due to Ennard being inside of him. Trivia *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a minigame that shows Michael and his decaying body. *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, as the player character of Sister Location, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy mode that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be helping his father, William Afton, to put his daughter back together. **It is also theorised that Mike was the Guard in FNaF 3, but that has not been confirmed. *Michael has been theorised to be the Crying Child as an adult, but this is supposing that he somehow survived the bite. However, this can be disproved by the faint heart monitor sound heard in the FNAF 4 minigame and that he would out of school by then. *When Michael said that the spirits mistook him for his father, that would explain why the Withered Animatronics and The Classic Animatronics come after you in the first two games. *Sister Location is the first game to have more than 2 frames for Michael. *Michael is never explicitly stated to the the protagonist of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, but he is implied to be from the dialogue from Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby and Springtrap all suggesting that they recognise him, and Michael would to the only person they would all know. Further more Henry states that he is "right where he wants to be", as Michael probably wants to die due to his undead state. *The shadowy image used for him at the end of the main game resembles Rick Astley. *Fans theorized he is the Older Brother. *The Survival Logbook not only implies that Michael Afton is Mike Schmidt, but that he is the one having the dreams in FNaF 4, due to him drawing Nightmare Fredbear under "Recent dreams", making him the main gameplay protagonist of FNaF 4. *Based on the novels, there is a possibility that Michael is also actually Henry Emily's son. Gallery AftonWalk2.gif|Stage 2 of Michael's decay. AftonWalk3.gif|Stage 3 of Michael's decay. AftonWalk4.gif|Stage 4 of Michael's decay. AftonWalk5.gif|Stage 5 of Michael's decay. AftonWalk6.gif|Stage 6 of Michael's decay. SLEnding.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Heroes Category:Afton Members Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Mike Schmidt Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Remnant Category:Fazbear Entertainment